List of Enemy Types
This is a list of enemies by type in the Phoenotopia games. Note that this list is informal and player-made. Dormant These enemies are inactive until Gale gets close to them. * Slime: Sleeps on floors and ceilings. * Bat: Sleeps on ceilings. * Spider: Lies in wait on ceilings until Gale passes under it. * Dragon Snare: Hides underground. * Desert Bandits: Some Bandits sleep on the floor. * Fish: Both types wait in the water and only jump out once Gale gets close. * Mines: Flying Mines sit in one spot until approached, and Rollo Mines hide underground (and in ceilings in Phoenotopia Awakening). * Zombots: Almost all Zombots are inactive and only reactivate when Gale gets close. Stationary These enemies can't or don't move, and attack Gale from where they're positioned. * Spider: Never leaves the spot it hangs from. * Fish: Both types always jump from the same spot. * Kobold Mercenary: Stands in one spot, but will teleport to a new spot when hurt or when Gale gets close. * Scrapped Zombot: Can't move due to having no legs. * Beetle Nest: An immovable mound that only serves to spawn Cave Beetles. * Scrappers: Turrets and Globes are fixed to one spot. * Ancient Sentry Tower: Fixed to one spot. Passive These enemies do not attempt to openly attack Gale, though a few might if Gale attacks them first. * Scaber: Never tries to attack Gale. * Phantom Prawn: Simply flies across the screen and won't try to attack Gale. * Cave Jelly: Never tries to attack Gale, nor is it even capable of inflicting damage. * Miniad: Unlike most Cave Beetles, the Miniad only ever attacks Gale out of self-defense after she attacks it first. * Rail Sawer: Doesn't openly attack Gale. * PorcuBot: Doesn't openly attack Gale. Aggressive These enemies attack much more aggressively and relentlessly than normal. * Zombots: Silver and Red Zombots chase after Gale and relentlessly scratch at her when they catch her. * Wendigo: Chases after Gale and relentlessly scratches at her when it catches her. * Cave Beetles: Relentlessly pursue Gale and attack with persistence. * Harpy: Chases after Gale and constantly uses powerful attacks on her. * Ancient Sentry Tower: Endlessly pelts Gale with lasers until she's out of its range. In Phoenotopia Awakening, though, it can be distracted by shooting projectiles at it. Volatile These enemies get angry and become more powerful when attacked. Some of them may be passive at first. * Bull Bee: Initially flies around in set routes, but when Gale kills one, all other Bull Bees on screen get angry and chase her until she exits the area. * Dogs: Both types get angry and attack faster when attacked. * Boars: All three types get angry and attack faster when attacked. Evasive These enemies try to keep their distance from Gale. * Blue Bandit: Runs away if Gale gets close to him. * Daea Archer: Always tries to keep some distance from Gale. * Kobold Mercenary: Teleports away from Gale if she gets close or deals damage. * Cave Jelly: Actively tries to avoid Gale. * Toxiad: Constantly tries to climb up to higher spots so it can spit acid from afar. * Scrapper Drone: Flies away from Gale if she's too close to it. Always tries to stay out of reach of her melee weapons. Aquatic These enemies can swim in water. * Toads: Both types can swim in water to get closer to Gale. * Fish: No explanation needed. * Cave Beetles: All Cave Beetles can swim. Burrowing These enemies can dig and emerge from underground. * Baby Sand Dragon: Digs underground after attacking to try and sneak up on Gale. * Dragon Snare: Hides itself underground, emerging to eat Gale when she's close enough. * Rollo Mine: Hides underground (and in ceilings in Phoenotopia Awakening), emerging to roll in Gale's general direction when she gets close enough. Flying These enemies can fly. * Bat: Flies in Gale's general direction when awoken. * Bull Bee: Flies around in set routes normally; flies in short bursts towards Gale when enraged. * Phantom Prawn: Flies across the screen. * Flying Mine: Is equipped with a propeller to allow it to fly after Gale. * Cave Jelly: Its arms also work like wings. * Cave Beetles: In Phoenotopia, all Cave Beetles can fly. In Phoenotopia Awakening, only Aviads can fly. * Harpy: Being part bird, is able to fly after Gale. * Scrappes: Drones and Evil Eyes are designed to float, and can pursue Gale in short bursts of flight. * Guardian Construct: Has rockets in its feet, can hover the same way Gale does with Rocket Boots. Fast These enemies can move really quickly. * Desert Bandits: Both types run quickly. * Daea Guards: Both types run quickly. * Zombots: Silver and Red Zombots run very quickly, especially Red Zombots. * Wendigo: Runs very quickly. * Cave Toad: Hops quickly. * Arc: Runs quickly. * Harpy: Can divebomb Gale by swooping downward very fast. Camouflaged These enemies can conceal themselves to catch Gale off guard. * Fish: Debatable; they hide themselves in water when not attacking but they make bubbles which give away their position. * Dragon Snare: Hides underground and disguises itself as a harmless flower to lure Gale in. * Wendigo: Can turn invisible. Explosive These enemies attack by exploding. * Mines: They're literally bombs. Rollo Mines also release shrapnel when exploding in Phoenotopia Awakening. * Cave Beetles: In Phoenotopia, Purple Beetles explode upon making contact with or being killed by Gale; in Phoenotopia Awakening, Blastiads have this property. * Scrapper Drone: In Phoenotopia Awakening, Scrapper Drones explode when destroyed. Ranged These enemies can throw/shoot/launch projectiles at Gale. * Slargummy: Can spit slimeballs at Gale. * Baby Sand Dragon: Can spit sand at Gale. * Blue Bandit: Throws axes. * Spitting Fish: Spits water at Gale. * Daea Guards: Daea Archers shoot arrows. In Phoenotopia Awakening, Daea Lancers throw spears. * Kobold Mercenary: Shoots lasers at Gale. Also throws bouncing bombs in Phoenotopia Awakening. * Rail Shooter: Is able to shoot at Gale. * Zombots: Silver and Scrapped Zombots can spit acid at Gale. * Cave Beetles: In Phoenotopia, Green Beetles spray acid when killed; in Phoenotopia Awakening, Toxiads spit acid at Gale. * Arc: Throws axes. * Harpy: Can shoot needles and grab items to throw at Gale. * Plant Dog: Can shoot deadly spores from the flower on its back. * Arboar: Can shoot deadly spores from the flower on its back. * Scrappers: Turrets and Drones shoot lasers at Gale. Globes send electric surges across the floor. Evil Eyes shoot solid laser beams. * Ancient Sentry Tower: Shoots lasers at Gale until she's out of its range. Sends electric surges across the floor when destroyed. * TurtleBot: Shoots lasers at Gale when it detects her. * Guardian Construct: Can shoot grenades and lasers at Gale. Weapon-Specific These enemies are only vulnerable or especially weak to a particular weapon or weapons. * Beetle Nest: Bombs and charged Javelins destroy it instantly; all other weapons do little damage. * Scrapper Drone: Has to be grounded to be destroyed, which can only be done by hitting it with the Slingshot or Artifact. * Ancient Sentry Tower: Can only be destroyed by the Artifact. * Rail Sawer: Is nearly indestructible. Indestructible These enemies can't be destroyed at all. * Scaber: Attacking it only causes it to change directions. * Red Zombot: Can be shut down but not destroyed. The only way to destroy it is to knock it down a pit. Elemental These enemies are imbued with an element. * Plant Dog: Is a plant elemental. * Arboar: Is a plant elemental. Boss Helper These enemies are summoned by bosses to help them destroy Gale. * Slime: Summoned by the Monster Toad. * Mines: Flying Mines are summoned by the Kobold General. Rollo Mines are summoned by the Computer Guardian. * Scrappers: Globes and Drones are summoned by the Computer Guardian. * Cave Beetles: All types are summoned by Ariadne. Category:Enemies Category:Phoenotopia Category:Phoenotopia Awakening Category:Phoenotopia 2 Category:Lists